


Insanity

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Alice: Madness Returns
Genre: Insanity, Madness, There's gore so be careful when reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m not insane.<br/>I’m not insane.<br/>I’m not insane.<br/>I’m simply having a battle with my own mind. I’m not insane.<br/>Insanity is not me, okay! Insanity is not me! Insanity is NOT ME!'</p>
<p>This is a Alice: Madness Returns one shot. There's a bit of gore in it, so don't read it if you don't like gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> (You may have seen this before, on Quotev. That is me, Wholock Lady is me. I just thought I'd put it on here as well.)
> 
> This is literally just a random piece. I have absolutely no clue where it came from, just popped into my head and I needed to write it, so I did. Please tell me if this is any good or not, but be at least a little gentle. No swearing in the comments, at me or any of the other commenters!
> 
> Warnings: gore-ish I guess, insanity
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Alice: Madness Returns or any of the characters (though I wish I did). However, I do own the plot. So no stealing, please! Thank you!
> 
> And so, now I hope you enjoy this strange, random thing I've created.

I’m not insane.

I’m not insane.

I’m not insane.

I’m simply having a battle with my own mind. I’m not insane.

Insanity is not me, okay! Insanity is not me! Insanity is NOT ME!

\------------------------

I slash at his throat, repeatedly. I need to make sure he is dead. He can’t stay alive, or else I will fail Wonderland and Wonderland will be destroyed…forever. No! That can’t happen! He needs to be dead, and stay dead! I slash even more, until really there’s no more neck and more blood and flesh.

It’s only when I see he’s dead (he won’t be able to stay alive without a neck, after all), do I move away and carefully lay the knife on the million napkins I’d laid on the coffee table before I’d started. Then, all the more careful, I slid the gloves off of my hands, pushed them into one of my pockets (which one I don’t know, I’m not focusing on that), and stretched my fingers.

I started with the right hand; flexing the pinkie, the ring finger, the middle, the index finger, and then the thumb. Then I went on to do the same with the left hand; the pinkie, the ring, the middle, the index, and then the thumb.

Once I’d done the stretching, I grabbed one of the napkins - that didn’t have the knife on them -, and carefully wiped the knife clean, making sure not to touch the handle. I didn’t want to leave any evidence behind after all.

I wiped it until it was sparkly clean. As I brought away the napkin, I managed to accidentally cut a finger, causing a crimson flow to come out.

Watching as it ran down my finger, quickly turning white into red. It seemed to shine bright in the dimmed-light, or maybe it was just me. No, it must be shining in real life, because if I was the only one seeing it, it means I’m mad, and I’m not. I’m not mad.

Quickly, I wiped the finger on my dress, not caring if it stained, and licked off the dried blood. Then, wrapping the knife up in the blood-covered napkins, I grabbed a plastic bag and shoved the knife in, before zipping it back up.

Popping the bag in one of my dress pockets, I turned and walked out of the room, not bothering to look around or at the corpse. After all, this is now my chance of a new life, a life with my Wonderland safe and sane. I’m not going to do anything to risk losing this.

So I leave this place, this orphanage, and this old life, to start a new one, a fresh one where I’m not told I’m insane, where everybody finally believes I’m not insane.

\-------------

Alice, what have you done?

What do you mean, Cat?

You’ve destroyed Wonderland!

No, I haven’t! I’ve saved it! I’ve saved it!

Alice, you’ve gone mad! You’ve destroyed Wonderland once and for all.

No! I haven’t! I’m not insane! I’m not insane! I’m not insane!

Well, you’re not sane, are you.

I’m simply having a battle with my own mind. I’m not insane.

Are you sure about that, Alice?

Insanity is not me, okay! Insanity is not me! Insanity is NOT ME!

Oh, Alice. Why don’t you just admit it to yourself?

…..I’m insane.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's random but I still hope you enjoy it. :D


End file.
